


Is That A...

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Thongs - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, rated m for suggestive sexy bits but nothing graphic this time, sorry lol, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: I wrote a thing about Billy going commando and then got a request for Billy in a thong sooooo lolSteve catches a glimpse of something under Billy's jeans. But it couldn't be what he thinks it is...could it?





	Is That A...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

When Steve catches a glimpse he’s pretty sure his mind is playing tricks on him, because no fucking way. 

Billy dropped by to pick up Max and invited himself to stay for a while so the kids could finish their DND game. He’d been more chill like that lately, letting Max stay longer and not even complaining about it. Steve figured it had something to do with the bat he almost got to the balls. 

“Big date once the nerd squad leaves?” Billy asked, taking a long swig of coke. 

Steve scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Not tonight.” Or any night really. Not since Steve figured out that the person he wanted to take out was sitting across from him with his feet thrown up on the ridiculously expensive kitchen table that Steve’s mother had picked out. 

“Me either,” Billy said, giving Steve a look like he was hinting for something. Something Steve wasn’t picking up on because Billy Hargrove was confusing and honestly Steve never knew what he wanted. There was flirting. Always flirting. But it never went beyond that and Steve didn’t want to try to take it further because he wasn’t about to risk getting his heart or his face broken again. 

“You want another one?” Steve asked, gesturing to the freshly finished coke beside Billy’s hand. 

“I’ll get it, pretty boy,” Billy said, pushing himself up from the table and turning to the fridge. 

The coke was on the bottom shelf and as Billy crouched down to get it, his already low slung jeans slid down even further revealing what looked to be a…no. fucking. way. 

Steve was on his feet before he could think about it, grabbing Billy and dragging up up, shoving him back against the fridge. 

“What the hell, Har-

“Are you wearing a thong?” Steve asked, voice low because he was wary of the kids just a few rooms away. 

Billy’s eyes went wide for a second, mouth dropping open just a little before his eyes went hooded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“And what if I am?” he asked, having the audacity to look almost shy even with his damn tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

Steve swallowed hard, shifting a little from foot to foot, his dick getting hard so fast it was making him dizzy. 

“I wanna see,” Steve decided, crowding Billy against the fridge, his hand resting at the base of Billy’s neck, thumb pressed against the other boy’s pulse point. “Lemme see,” he murmured. 

Billy nodded, eyes never leaving Steve’s as he undid the button of his too tight jeans and slid the zipper down, opening them just enough for Steve to get a peek at the deep crimson fabric (if you could call it fabric, fuck what was even holding the piece of “clothing” together) clinging to his hips. 

“Did you wear it for me?” Steve asked, reaching forward to brush his knuckles over the barely concealed bulge. 

“ _Steve_ ,” Billy whined, sounding desperate as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Steve curled his fingers in Billy’s hair, giving a light tug and forcing the other boy to look at him. 

“Did you wear it hoping I would see it?” he asked, searching Billy’s face for any sign that he wasn’t into this. 

Billy grabbed Steve’s hand, shoving it down the front of his jeans, using his free hand to pull Steve closer by the front of the shirt, and growling against his lips. 

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
